A Bad Start
by mordeshakes
Summary: AU Mordecai had a bad start when his wife died from having his kid. The blue jay now has anger issues and has problems controlling himself. Everything changes when he meets a certain robin, they find themselves getting closer every day. I suck at summaries so read and find out what happens. Rated M for language, and some sexual content.
1. Not a happy deliverly

**Here is my new story i hope you guys enjoy this one as much as my others. yes it starts out with my OC Kayla. First chapter will be Mordecai X OC Then it will be Mordecai X Margaret. Have a wonderful day and stay beautiful. SHAKES out BTW it might be sad idk know if you guys are emotional or not but try not to cry LOL trill  
**

Mordecai Quintel was a good man, he had a loving wife named Kayla and they were expecting a daughter named Lilly. Mordecai had met Kayla in college and instantly fell in love. one year later they wed.

Kayla was two weeks over due and was expecting to go into labor soon. Kayla was in bed sleeping because she was told by her doctor to do so. Mordecai was sitting on the couch watching the football game. Mordecai fist pumped "yes a touchdown!" but all the sudden a scream was heard. Mordecai barged through the door, "Kayla!" Kayla was holding her belly in pain.

Kayla whimpered "you have to take me to the hospital!" Mordecai grabbed his keys and helped Kayla into the car. Mordecai drove fast and weaved his way through traffic. Mordecai parked the car and helped Kayla into the hospital . Mordecai ran to the front desk "my wife is in labor!" Kayla was put in a wheel chair and was brought in a room. Kayla was layed down on the bed.

Kayla gripped Mordecai's hand "this hurts."

Mordecai rubbed Kayla's cheek " don't worry it'll be over soon."

**Four hours of pushing went on.**

"come on push!" the doctor instructed

Kayla rested her head on her pillow panting. "Mordecai i don't think i can do it."

Mordecai tried to encourage her. "come on just push your doing great."

The doctor put more morphine into Kayla's IV. "come on one more big push."

Kayla whimpered "IT HURTS TO MUCH, I NEED IT OUT!"

Mordecai wiped the sweat off of Kayla's forehead. "You need to push i know you can do it!"

Kayla was exhausted from pushing "I *pant* cant *pant* do it"

Kayla would not give up she wanted the pain to stop. She gave on last push. Mordecai smiled at her "look at you your not even breaking a sweat."

Kayla Screamed when she felt tearing beneath her waist. "AHHHHH HOLY CRAP THIS HURTS PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

One of the doctors noticed something "she bleeding at a high rate!"

Baby cries filled the room and the doctor held the crying baby bird. "Its a girl!"

Mordecai smiled at Kayla " she's beautiful."

But Kayla wouldn't move. Mordecai shook her. "Kayla?" Tears formed in Mordecai's eyes "KAYLA!"

Doctors dragged Mordecai out of the room Mordecai tried to get free from their grip. "KAYLA!"

"We need to try and save her!" a doctor yelled as they threw him out of the delivery room.

Mordecai banged on the door but it was locked. "KAYLA!"

Tears spilled out of Mordecai's eyes as he feel down on his knees and started to sob. A doctor came out. "Im sorry we tried everything we could , she lost to much blood."

Those words made Mordecai cry even harder. "Do you wanna see your baby?" the doctor asked. Mordecai just wanted to cry some more.

"I don't wanna see that piece of shit that killed my wife." Mordecai muttered.

"the baby is in that room when your ready." the doctor said as he pointed at a room down the hall.

"wait!" Mordecai yelled as stopped the doctor. " Let me see my wife one more." The doctor led Mordecai into the delivery room were Kayla's body was laying on a table.

one doctor led the other doctor out of the room. "I think he wants to be alone right now" Mordecai was now alone. Mordecai took a knee near her bedside and started crying softly.

"I didn't even get to say I love you." Mordecai started sobbing uncontrollably. Mordecai wiped his tears reached in his hoodie pocket and pulled out a picture of Mordecai and Kayla when they were on a cruise ship on their honey moon and placed it on her body. "Im sorry" he whispered.

Mordecai tried not to fight back tears as he made his way to the nursery. He saw his daughter laying down. he picked her up. " Hey Lilly its your daddy." Mordecai whispered.

Mordecai kissed the baby's cheek " I swear I will be there for and I will always will."

**So did you guys like it. Because I hope you did. Shout out to my good friend Brunomarslover21 she helped me out a bit. I wont update for a bit because I am going on vacation. SHAKES OUT**


	2. Metting Margaret

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 of a bad start. Sorry if chapter 1 was too sad. Well in this chapter Mordecai, that is 28 years old meets Margaret. I got my mom into regular show. I have almost every episode recorded on my dvr and my mom sat down next to me and she really enjoyed it. We finally have a TV show in common. I need help on some ideas because I'm a bit rusty. If you have any ideas that you could share please pm me. Enjoy chapter 2 SHAKES OUT. And i am thank full for the great feed back from chapter 1. Thanks so Much guys. DOUBLE SHAKES OUT LOL. btw this is kinda of a happier chapter**

**5 years later**

As the past 5 years flew by Mordecai tried dating but it never worked out for him. Mordecai did keep his promise to Lilly. Mordecai would feed Lilly a bottle of formula, rock her to sleep and would play with her. Lilly was a total daddy's girl because she never met her mom. Mordecai was hurt from losing Kayla but he tried not to think about it to much. Lilly looked look just like her dad but with a little lighter blue feathers like Kayla. Now Lilly is in Kindergarten and Mordecai is not hurt as he use to be.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Mordecai opened his eyes and slammed his hand on the alarm clock. Mordecai yawned and went into the kitchen to make coffee. He poured coffee into his mug and took a sip. Mordecai noticed it was 6:30 on the oven clock. That meant it was time for Lilly to wake up. Mordecai went over to Lilly's room and opened the door. "Time to wake up sweat pea."

Lilly pulled the covers over her head. "No daddy im tired." Lilly whimpered .

Mordecai sighed "Ok you left me no choice" Mordecai threw the blanket of Lilly's bed and started tickling her tummy.

Lilly was squirming and laughing "No daddy please stop! It tickles!"

Mordecai stopped tickling her "ok lets get you dressed." Mordecai put Lilly in a pink t shirt and a skirt.

Mordecai made Lilly some ceral then they drove to the school. Lilly got out of the car gave Mordecai a kiss and walked to her classroom. Lilly knew how to go to her class room without her dad after a while. Mordecai drove away and was headed to his apartment.

Mordecai climbed up the stairs and noticed that a woman was moving boxes into the apartment next to Mordecai's that was for sale. Mordecai approached the bird with red feathers.

"Need help with those boxes." Mordecai offered. Mordecai stared when the robin turned around. She was absolutely stunning.

"Sure you can grab that boxes over there." The robin pointed to the boxes on the floor. Mordecai began to sweat "W-where do you n-eed me to put them?" Mordecai asked

"Any were is fine." The robin said smiling. Mordecai picked up the boxes and set them on the floor in her apartment.

"Thanks so much for helping, By the way my names Margaret." Margaret said as she stuck her hand out.

Mordecai shook her hand "My names Mordecai, I live in the apartment next store with my daughter."

"you have a daughter? What's her name?" Margaret asked very curious. "Her name is Lilly and she is five but she is about to turn 6 in a couple days."

Margaret awed "I cant wait to meet her" Mordecai smiled "She my little cupcake." Margaret pointed to the couch "Wanna sit down and get to know each other?" Margaret asked. The two birds both sat down.

"So Mordecai do you have a wife?" Margaret asked. Mordecai instantly remembered what happened then some tears slowly flowed from his eyes . "No she died when she had Lilly."

Margaret felt bad when she asked that. "I didn't know im sorry for asking that." Mordecai wiped his tears "Its not your fault you didn't know"

The two birds just sat there quietly until Mordecai broke the silence "Margaret tell me about you." Mordecai asked.

"I came here from Milten University. Do you know where that is?" Mordecai nodded. "I saw that there were apartments for sale here so here I am now."

Margaret hugged Mordecai "Im sorry what happened to your wife." Mordecai blushed a deep red. "It was five years ago don't worry about it . But I still miss her everyday."

"What was her name?" Margaret asked. "Kayla... Kayla was her name." A wave of sadness hit Margaret. "Aw im really sorry." Mordecai smiled until he noticed the clock said 2 o clock.

Mordecai stood up "Its time for me to pick Lilly up from school." Mordecai waved "It was nice meeting you Margaret." Margaret waved at the blue jay then he was gone. "I Think I like him."

Lilly opened the car and she got in her seat. Mordecai kissed her forehead "How was school today cupcake?" Mordecai asked her daughter. "It was good daddy." Mordecai helped Lilly up the stairs to their apartment.

Margaret came outside and awed. "Who is this little cutie?" Mordecai bent over to Lilly. "Wanna say hi to the nice lady?" Lilly hid behind his dad's leg. Mordecai chuckled "She's really shy."

Margaret awed "My names Margaret what's yours name little cutie?" Lilly walked over a little bit. "wiwy" Lilly said softly. Margaret giggled "She is so cute Mordecai"

Mordecai chuckled "Thanks, well I go and make dinner." Mordecai walked over to his apartment. Margaret waved "see you two tomorrow."

Mordecai tucked Lilly in bed. "Your birthday is coming in a few days. If you could have anything what would it be?" Mordecai asked Lilly as he ruffled her hair.

"I want a mommy." Mordecai smiled "That might take sometime." Mordecai kissed Lilly goodnight and turned off the light.

Mordecai opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock it read 5:30. _why I am I up so early. _Mordecai got up and went to Lilly's room to check on her. She was safely in bed sleeping. Mordecai smiled and shut the door back.

Mordecai opened the door and picked up the newspaper but he saw Margaret. Mordecai waved "Hey Margaret." Margaret blushed when she saw Mordecai with only boxers on. Margaret saw his muscles which made her blush a deep red. The robin pointed at Mordecai. Mordecai noticed he didn't have any clothes on and he ran inside and sat on the couch and face palmed.

**So that was chapter 2 of a bad start. Mordecai and Lilly met Margaret and they got to know each other. So now I will start working on Love birds or please love me you guys choose which one I update next. By the way i will not be able to update till Wednesday but you guys get to choose which one gets updated. A quick shout out to my good friend Brunomarslover21 go read her stories they are 20x better than mine. Stay beautiful and don't forget to review. Reviews put a smile on my face. Stay beautiful SHAKES OUT!**


	3. Arangments

**Hey guys here is chapter 3 of a new life. Some people are confused about Mordecai and Margaret. In this story they have never met until chapter two which took place five years after Kayla died and Lilly was born. I wanna give a quick shout out to Coolgirl1234, go read her stories they** are** amazing and she helped me out with some ideas. So here is chapter 3 of a bad start. Sorry it took so long for me to update I was busy with school and some family things.**

Mordecai woke up yawned, and made his way towards his daughters room. He slowly opened the door and that was when the little blue jay opened her eyes. "Good morning daddy" Lilly said softly. "Good morning sleepyhead." Mordecai chuckled a little.

Mordecai walked out the door "Get dressed real quick and ill make us some breakfast." Mordecai commanded, Lilly nodded.

Mordecai scraped some pancakes on to Lilly's plate and the two blue jays began eating. Mordecai shoved some pancakes into his mouth until there was knocking on the door. Mordecai opened the door to reveal Margaret. Mordecai smiled "Hey Margaret what brings you here?"

"Hey Mordecai my car is not starting and im late for work, can you drive me please?" Margaret asked sounding desperate. "Sure why not?"

Margaret hugged the blue jay "Thank you so much how can I repay you?"

Mordecai hugged her back. "By going to dinner with me?' Mordecai said as he put on a cheesey smile.

Margaret giggled of how he asked her out "Are you trying to ask me out?"

Mordecai nodded slowly, blushing a bright red.

Margaret looked at her watch "I think we must get going." Mordecai nodded as he ran to get Lilly.

Margaret waved at Lilly "hey there cutie." Lilly slowly waved back at Margaret "hi Margwet." Margaret awed "She is so cute Mordecai."

Mordecai ran his fingers through Lilly's hair. "She's my cupcake."

The three birds got into the car and they drove off. Mordecai parked the car near the coffee shop. Margaret hugged Mordecai from the side. "Thanks so much Mordecai, I don't know what ive would of done if it wasn't for you." Mordecai smiled "No problem"

Margaret got out of the car and waved "our date will be at 7" She shouted as she entered the coffee shop.

Mordecai fist pumped _I got a date with Margaret! _Mordecai Turned back at Lilly who was in the backseat "Ok now we need to get home because I need to get ready for my date"

"Daddy and Margwet sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Lilly teased. Mordecai chuckled a bit. "Silly girl"

Mordecai pulled up to the apartment building. Mordecai turned the TV to cartoons for Lilly, "daddy's gotta make a phone call" Mordecai kissed Lilly on the forehead and went into his bedroom.

Mordecai pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rigby's number.

Rigby: Hey mordo what's up?

Mordecai: I need you to babysit Lilly for me

Rigby: Why cant she watch herself?

Mordecai: She's five man... dude just come over at 6:30 I got a date with Margaret.

Rigby: Who's Margaret

Mordecai: She's this girl who moved in the apartment next to me a couple days ago, I think she likes me.

Rigby: Oh yeah Eileen told me about her, there friends now or something I don't know.

Mordecai: Ok dude I gotta get ready, plus if you don't wanna come you wont be getting the 100 dollar bill that's in my wallet just for you.

Mordecai took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his white dress shirt, with a red tie.

Margaret sat at a table with her new friend/ co worker Eileen. Margaret huffed "Im so excited for my date with Mordecai, ever since I moved in I felt something between us, he Is pretty ho-cute." Margaret corrected her self. Margaret blushed as Eileen laughed.

Mordecai walked out of his bedroom, Lilly turned towards him "Who were you callwing daddy." (Lilly like a lot of five year olds can't pronounce some words, just letting you guys know.)

Mordecai smiled "You're uncle Rigby is coming to babysit while Your dad is on her date."

"YAY Uncle reebee!" Lilly shouted exicitedly.

Mordecai watched TV With Lilly until a certain raccoon barged through the door. "Sup people" Rigby said in a cool tone.

Mordecai face palmed "Rigby I swear to god if you come into my apartment without knocking I will shove my fist right into your face."

Rigby backed up a bit "Sorry man."

"Uncle Reebee!" Lilly yelled as she hugged her "uncle"

Minutes later a knocking sound was heard when Mordecai opened the door his jaw dropped. Margaret was wearing a strapless yellow dress. (im not good at describing women/ girls clothes because im a guy)

Mordecai drooled over Margaret's sexy figure, Margaret noticed and giggled. The two walked out the door and waved.

**Next chapter will be date and baby sitting. SHAKES OUT and remember to stay beautiful.**


	4. Marcus

**Here is Chapter 4. Warning this chapter really expresses the T rating , I would also like to give KudleyFan93 a round of a plause, she gave me some excellent ideas. Go check out her stories they are amazing. Here is chapter 4, SHAKES OUT.**

Mordecai kissed Lilly's forehead "Be a good girl for uncle Rigby, alright" The smaller blue jay nodded. Mordecai and Margaret waved their good byes, then they were out the door.

The blue jay opened the passenger door for his newly found girlfriend.

"Your carriage awaits my lady" Mordecai said in a obviously fake British accent.

Margaret giggled "Such a gentlemen"

They pulled out of the drive way and where on their way.

Margaret looked over at Mordecai who was concentrating on the road "So where are we going to eat?" Margaret asked curiously.

"Were going to this seafood place outside of town, I heard it's really good." Margaret rubbed her growling tummy "Cant wait."

All the sudden a popping noise was heard and the car started to slow down "What the hell happened?!" Mordecai shouted in confusion. Mordecai steered the car to the side of the road.

Mordecai got out of the car to investigate one of the tires was completely flat. Mordecai walked over to Margaret "It looks like it's a flat tire."

Mordecai reached his hand out to Margaret "Where gonna have to walk."

Rigby sat on the couch with a bored out of her mind Lilly.

Lilly pouted "Uncle Rebee im hungry" The small Blue jay complained. Rigby jumped off the couch and went into the kitchen. Rigby searched the pantry until his eyes caught sight of a box of brownie mix. Rigby instantly felt his mouth starting to water.

"How about I make us some brownies?" Rigby asked the 5 year old. Lilly claped her hands "YAY Brownies!" she shouted excitedly.

Mordecai and Margaret walked along the grass trail, "Mordecai I think were lost out here." Margaret complained.

Mordecai looked around "Its too dark out here to know where we are going." Mordecai noticed Margaret was breathing hard which meant she was scared.

The blue jay put his arms around Margaret which made her cheeks turn scarlet red.

Margaret snuggled close to the blue jay as they walked.

"Mordecai your the sweetest guy I've ever met, I feel protected when im near you."

"Not a problem Margaret I just don't like seeing you like this." Mordecai said blushing.

Mordecai and Margaret walked down the trail until they stumbled upon a small lake. It was very beautiful, the bright moon reflected off the clear water.

Margaret gasped "Isn't this beautiful Mordecai!?' Margaret asked with amazement in her eyes.

Mordecai slowly nodded "Yeah it sure is."

Margaret tugged on Mordecai's arm "Come on lets go for a swim."

Mordecai's eyes bulged out of their sockets when Margaret began to strip herself from her dress.

Mordecai's face turned red as a tomato. "W-what are you doing?" Mordecai asked stuttering.

Margaret giggled "I don't wanna get my clothes wet right?" Margaret said seductively.

Lilly cracked an egg and put the yolk in the bowl, Rigby took the bowl and put it in the pan, he flipped it in the oven. "Good thing Mordecai taught me that one time." The raccoon said under his breath.

Rigby grabbed his bag of potato chips and plopped himself on the couch, suddenly his eyes started to droop and he fell into a deep sleep.

Rigby woke up to feel someone shaking him, "UNCA REEBEE WAKE UP!" Lilly screamed. There was a huge fire in the kitchen. Rigby rubbed his eyes and then he realized what was going on.

Rigby ran to the fire extinguisher and put out the fire before it caused anymore damage. Rigby sighed a huge sign of relief.

"Mordecai's going to kill me!" Rigby thought to himself, he began to panic "At least Lilly's not hurt right?"

Margaret buried her head into Mordecai's chest "I don't agree on the sex on the first date thing, but your different."

Mordecai was in shock of what just happened. "I love you Margaret" Mordecai said softly.

"I love you too Mordecai."

It was a special moment for the two avians in the lake under the moonlight. But they weren't aware that someone was watching them.

"Margaret thinks she can dump me and then screw some blue jay, well their going to be in for a surprise." The figure said as he pulled out a pistol.

Margaret looked up at the full moon and smiled "Thanks Mordecai for making tonight perfect."

Mordecai chuckled "Thanks for the "kissing" (he finger quoted)."

The two birds got dressed and made their way towards the car.

Mordecai climbed into the car and turned on the engine. He noticed his stomach rumbled "We forgot to get something to eat" Mordecai chuckled.

"We'll get something on the way to the apartment." Margaret said.

As Mordecai put his hands on the steering wheel the barrel of a gun touched the back of the blue jays head.

"DRIVE THE CAR NOW OR YOU'LL GET A BULLET THROUGH YOUR HEAD BLUE JAY!"

"MARCUS?!" Margaret screamed.

"Who's Marcus?" Mordecai asked.

"He's my crazy ex boyfriend" Margaret answered

Marcus was a kind of a muscular guy who was Mordecai's height.

The bird with yellow feathers laughed "damm right im crazy."

Mordecai pulled into an alleyway "What do you want from me?' Mordecai asked frightened.

Marcus pointed the gun at Mordecai "Get against the wall"

"Still what do you want from me?" Mordecai asked confused.

Marcus cocked the gun "im going to kill you, then Margaret will be my bride."

"She'll never marry your crazy ass!" Mordecai spat

Marcus pulled the trigger but the gun was jammed.

Marcus growled "Piece of crap, jammed again!"

Mordecai charged at Marcus with a battle cry and tackled him. he punched him in the face until he was knocked out cold.

The blue jay hopped in the car and stomped on the gas pedal.

"We need to get out of town, that guy wont stop till were dead. Ill get Lilly and well go somewhere far away."

"Where"

"I have a beach house in Florida"

"What was up with that guy, what did he want me dead?" Mordecai asked a little more relaxed.

"Ill tell you later, I wanna pack first."

Mordecai pulled up to the apartment and ran in to get Lilly and get her things packed.

Mordecai carried Lilly into her room "Come on Lilly we need to get your things packed."

"Were are we going daddy?"

"To the beach. Margaret is coming too"

"YAY!" Lilly squealed

Mordecai was in such a hurry with packing he didn't noticed the burnt kitchen.

Mordecai and Lilly Met outside with Margaret and the 3 birds got into the car and where on their way to live a new life in Florida.

**Sorry guys i rushed the ending but i wanted to get through this chapter. Next chapter we learn about Marcus. One More thing ROADTRIP! SHAKES out **

I changed the rating to M to T. Plus I want this story to have action too.


End file.
